


Trzy dni, tuzin nocy

by theophan_o



Category: Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999), Trylogia | The Trilogy - Henryk Sienkiewicz
Genre: Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theophan_o/pseuds/theophan_o
Relationships: Helena Kurcewiczówna/Jan Skrzetuski, Jurko Bohun & Jan Skrzetuski, Jurko Bohun/Helena Kurcewiczówna, Jurko Bohun/Jan Skrzetuski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

– Trzy dni, i popiołu… – kniahini Kurcewiczowa powtórzyła za Skrzetuskim jak echo, przez cały czas patrząc mu prosto w oczy i nie okazując śladu lęku czy zmieszania – czy naprawdę wierzysz Waść w to, co teraz mówisz? Kimże jesteś, imć panie Skrzetuski ze Skrzetuszewa, herbu nie-pomnę-jakiego, że Jaśnie Oświecony książę Jeremi miałby przedkładać twoje słowa ponad moje? – stała butnie pośrodku izby, otoczona wianuszkiem swoich czterech synów, a jej szczupła dłoń uderzała miarowo o poręcz krzesła – I po zbójecku najeżdżać włości mojej bratanicy? Doprawdy, mospanie…

Jan Skrzetuski zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd, że przed momentem przeliczył się z siłami. Słowa o jego pochodzeniu, wypowiedziane lekkim tonem, zakłuły go boleśnie i pojął, że pozostaje mu teraz już tylko jedno – odpowiedzieć zniewagą na zniewagę.

– Jeśli książę się dowie, że chcecie kniaziównę chłopu oddać, nie dopuści, by tak szlacheckie dziecko upokorzone zostało.

Upierścieniona dłoń starej księżnej gwałtownie opadła na poręcz krzesła.

– Waść mi tu nieszlachectwem Bohuna w oczy nie rzucaj, boś za krótki na to. Wiedz wreszcie, że to hetmański oficer, podpułkownik i prawa ręka starego Łobody. I cóż z tego, że rodziców nieświadom? W naszym domu jak syn chowany, a słyszałam, że i akt nobilitacji dla niego prawie gotów, tylko pieczęć przyłożyć… – przerwała na moment, a potem na jej twarz wypłynął znaczący uśmiech – Poza tym, książę może się zżymać, ale jakoś mu to wyjaśnię. Helena i Jurko kochają się nawzajem od dziecka i rozdzielić ich teraz, to jak zabić oboje…

– Wybacz, pani, ale chyba mi prawdy do końca nie mówisz – namiestnik starał się, by jego głos brzmiał możliwie najspokojniej – Dobrze wiem, że kniaziówna jest temu małżeństwu przeciwna.

Ogień zapłonął w dumnych oczach Kurcewiczowej, ale po chwili opanowała się i rzekła z tym samym, co i wcześniej uśmiechem: Mój chłopcze, jak rozumiem, znasz Waść Helenę tak długo i tak dobrze, żeś już mógł sobie zdanie własne o jej afektach wyrobić.

Stwierdzenie to z jakiegoś powodu uradowało wielce młodych kniaziów, gdyż wszyscy, jak na komendę, wybuchli śmiechem.

– Ot, posprzeczali się wczoraj rano, gdy zbierałyśmy się do kościoła, już nie pamiętam, o co. A potem, tam na drodze pojawiłeś się Waść – wykonała lewą dłonią w powietrzu gest, jak gdyby chciała pokazać Skrzetuskiemu, że zmusza ją do tłumaczenia mu rzeczy nadzwyczaj wprost oczywistych – nie jesteś chyba Acan pacholęciem, by nie wiedzieć, jak to bywa z mołodycami…

Te ostatnie słowa sprawiły, że namiestnikowi stanęły nagle przed oczami zalotne panny z łubnieńskiego dworu, w uszach zadźwięczał perlisty śmiech Anusi Borzobohatej i naraz poczuł, że do jego serca zakrada się – jak uliczny złodziej – zwątpienie. Zbierał się właśnie w sobie, by odrzec coś kniahini, gdy wtem z podwórza dobiegło szczekanie psów i nawoływania czeladzi.

– Ot, i świetnie – rzekła Kurcewiczowa, spoglądając przez wpółotwarte okno – jeśli stare oczy dobrze widzą, koń Bohunowy na podwórcu. Tym snadniej wyjaśnimy nieporozumienie. Symeon – zwróciła się do syna – skocz mi migiem i przyprowadź tu zaraz Jurija.

– Wybaczcie, kniahini – namiestnik zagrodził sobą drzwi do sieni, czując aż nadto dobrze, że to, co właśnie robi, jest już nie tyle atakiem, ile dość rozpaczliwą próbą obrony własnych pozycji – ale prosiłem Waszmość panią z synami o rozmowę na osobności, z dala od oczu i uszu postronnych.

– Ej, mospanie – żachnęła się Kurcewiczowa, dając synowi znak ręką, by wyminął namiestnika i zrobił, co mu polecono – Helena może i jest jedyną właścicielką Rozłogów, ale głową rodu póki co jestem ja. I to ja decyduję, kto do tej rodziny należy, a kto – zawiesiła głos spoglądając Skrzetuskiemu prosto w oczy – zapewne nigdy do niej nie wejdzie.

Pan Jan spuścił głowę. W komnacie zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Rychło jednak z sieni dał się słyszeć odgłos przyśpieszonych kroków i szmer ściszonej rozmowy. Po chwili drzwi się otwarły i stanął w nich Symeon. W ślad za nim do izby wkroczył natomiast Jurko Bohun, próbując w biegu uporządkować swój strój na tyle, na ile się tylko da.

_Święci Pańscy_ – pomyślał na jego widok namiestnik – _co ja tu właściwie robię?_ Skrzetuski nigdy mężołożnikiem nie był i z pewnością łeb by roztrzaskał każdemu, kto poważyłby się podobne przypuszczenie wysunąć, teraz jednak, ujrzawszy podpułkownika, uczuł, że robi mu się ciemno przed oczami. Twarz, jak i cała sylwetka stojącego przed nim Kozaka, były pełne tak niespodziewanego, nieziemskiego nieomal piękna, że zdawały się raczej dziełem rąk artysty niż zwykłym tworem natury. Czarne, niesforne włosy watażki, deszczem i poranną rosą zmoczone, spadały w nieładzie na jego twarz, a pojedyncze kosmyki przysłaniały wielkie, błękitno-zielone oczy, w których w tej chwili odbijało się tyle uczuć i emocji jednocześnie, że raz w nie spojrzawszy, można by w nich na całe życie utonąć. Widać Jurko zdrożony był mocno po całonocnej eskapadzie, gdyż jego pierś falowała miarowo, a półotwarte wargi łapały bezgłośnie powietrze. Jego bogaty strój, zachwycający wczoraj zebranych przy wieczerzy, stargany był teraz i zmoczony. Nie sprawiał w tej chwili tak doskonałego wrażenia jak ubiegłego wieczoru, ale mimo to… ale właśnie dzięki temu… _Niech diabli wezmą jego pochodzenie i wojenne przewagi_ – zaklął w duszy Skrzetuski – _gdybym był dziewką, wziąłbym go bodaj w jednej koszuli…_

– Jurko, synku – przerwała milczenie kniahini – ja już doprawdy nie wiem, co mam z wami robić! – Bohun powiódł wzrokiem po zebranych, zauważając kątem oka namiestnika i na jego twarzy odbiła się czujność przemieszana ze zdezorientowaniem – Bacz na to, że zezwalam wam na te wszystkie brewerie tylko dlatego, że lada dzień wesele – rezolutny watażka zaczynał chyba pojmować, że musiał trafić na zakończenie jakiejś ważnej rozmowy, więc stał spokojnie, pilnując się, by jakimś nieopatrznym słowem lub gestem nie rozbić roztaczanego przez swą przybraną matkę czaru – Skoro ty tak wyglądasz, to nie chcę myśleć, w jakim stanie jest Helena – dłonie Kozaka przez cały czas błądziły wokół troczków rozpiętej pod szyją koszuli, gdy nagle, jakby uświadomiwszy sobie sens całej sceny, Jurko uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust i opuścił obie ręce, zaciskając je na poręczy stojącego przed nim krzesła – Hola, hola sokole – kontynuowała tymczasem niestrudzona Kurcewiczowa, a jej synowie coraz to bardziej chichotali, zarumienieni spoglądając po sobie – wszystko to miłe figle, ale co zrobimy, gdy biesiadnicy na uczcie weselnej prześcieradło oglądać zechcą?

– Proszę cię, matko… – rzekł cicho Bohun, a jego smagłe policzki zaróżowiły się nieco.

_Chryste, a tom wdepnął_ – pomyślał pan Jan, gdy jego umysł połączył ze sobą kilka faktów: zawstydzenie Kozaka, nieład jego stroju, półuśmiechy kniaziów – _Kiep z ciebie, Skrzetuski, zwykły kiep. Skoro tobie, mężczyźnie ledwo co poznanemu, pozwalała się obłapiać w tańcu i całować, to jemu, którego zna od lat… Ej, wilcze to gniazdo, gdzie zgoła niechrześcijańskie obyczaje panują… nie dziwota, że księżna pani coś nieszczególnie o Kurcewiczach napomina_ – starał się zachować spokój, ale czuł, że zalewa go ogień i nagle złapał się na tym, że przypatruje się odkrytym partiom skóry Jurka, jakby szukając na jego twarzy i szyi śladów pocałunków Heleny.

– I w dodatku na jednym koniu! – ciągnęła swoje kniahini, spoglądając przez półotwarte okno ( _Na jednym koniu… razem… Boże, daj siłę… –_ Skrzetuski usilnie próbował okiełznać swoją wyobraźnię) – ileż razy mam powtarzać, że jeśli już wyciągasz ją wieczorem z domu, by przez noc po manowcach włóczyć, to każ chociaż dwa konie osiodłać. A gdyby ci twój rumak w stepie padł, to co wtedy uczynisz, junaku zatracony? Noce wszak teraz zimne.

– Nie trapcie się, matko – rzekł twardo Bohun – potrafię o nią zadbać.

– A w to akurat nie wątpię – odparła Kurcewiczowa.

– Chciałbym to zobaczyć, jak on naszą siostrę w pustym stepie rozgrzewa – wyszeptał książę Andrzej do brata, wymierzając mu kuksańca w bok, po czym obaj wybuchli śmiechem.

– Patrz swego nosa – przywołała go do porządku stara, utkwiwszy baczne spojrzenie w twarzy namiestnika – Widzisz, synku – podjęła, zwracając się do Jurka – a ten tu młody szlachcic prawi, że się chce z twoją Heleną żenić.

Na dźwięk tych słów twarz podpułkownika zmieniła się nagle. Odwrócił gwałtownie głowę w kierunku Polaka i utkwił w nim spojrzenie tak pełne nienawiści i bólu zarazem, że Skrzetuskiemu ciarki zaczęły chodzić po grzbiecie. Dłonie obu młodzieńców bezwiednie zacisnęły się na rękojeściach szabli.

– Wybaczcie, pani matko – ozwał się nagle niepewny, nieomal dziecięcy głos księcia Mikołaja – ale skoro ich jest dwóch, a Halszka tylko jedna, to może niech ona sobie wybierze.

Jego bracia ryknęli śmiechem, usłyszawszy o tak wywrotowej propozycji.

– Kto wie, może to dobra myśl – rzekła poważnie kniahini, nie spuszczając oczu z Jana.

Bohun pobladł i poruszył się niespokojnie. Zapadła cisza.

– Mam ją zawołać? – spytała Kurcewiczowa – Już chyba zdążyła przebrać się w świeże szaty.

I wtedy stało się coś nieoczekiwanego.

– Jeśli wolno mi wtrącić słowo – rzekł, głośno przełykając ślinę, namiestnik – to chyba lepiej będzie jej nie niepokoić. Nie dodawajmy dodatkowego wstydu do jej hańby.

– Hańby! – ryknął nagle Bohun, jakby ostatnie słowa Jana były kroplą, która przelała w nim czarę goryczy – Ty śmiesz mówić o hańbie! Obłapiawszy ją wczoraj w tańcu jak dziewkę karczemną. To moja żona!

– Żadna ona tobie żona – hardo odrzekł Skrzetuski – co najwyżej kozacka miłośnica, co się z tobą po krzakach łajdaczy jak…

Janowi nie dane było skończyć swojej wypowiedzi, gdyż Kozak zwalił się na niego jak burza i uderzył pięścią przez twarz. Namiestnik zachwiał się na nogach, jednak błyskawicznie doszedłszy do siebie, zdzielił Jurka w szczękę, po czym wyszarpnął zza jego pasa kindżał i ugodziłby weń, gdyby ten nie chwycił go szybko za nadgarstek. _Dobry jest, cholernik_ – przeleciało przez głowę Skrzetuskiemu. Zatoczyli się na stojący w kącie kufer, mocując się ze sobą i próbując wydrzeć sobie nawzajem broń.

– Dosyć tego! – krzyknęła kniahini, a na dźwięk jej głosu synowie rzucili się w kierunku zwaśnionych i wspólnym staraniem udało im się w końcu ich rozdzielić – nie trzeba mi tu siekaniny! Jak chcecie sobie łby rozwalać, to hajda w step! Ale nie tu, nie pod moim dachem! Mości namiestniku, jesteś naszym gościem, więc racz łaskawie zabrać stąd swoją jaśnie wielmożną osobę i zapomnijmy o całej tej rozmowie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Może ten bies ma białogłowską twarz, ale przyłożyć potrafi_ – myślał pan Skrzetuski, idąc w kierunku stajni i przykładając zmoczony w zimnej wodzie zwitek materiału do lewego oka, pod którym zdążyło się już ukazać znacznych rozmiarów zasinienie i obrzęk. I wtedy go zobaczył. Jurko siedział na drewnianej poręczy, oddzielającej zagrodę dla koni od reszty podwórza, z plecami opartymi o słup i skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękami. Jedną nogę, zgiętą w kolanie, wyciągnął przed siebie, podczas gdy druga stopa, obuta w haftowany kozaczek, dość nonszalancko kołysała się nad ziemią. Bohun zdążył się już przebrać i teraz miał na sobie ciemnobłękitny żupan z pięknie zdobionego atłasu i granatowy kontusz, naszywany drobnymi kamieniami. Włosy wyschły mu już nieomal zupełnie i układały się niesfornie wokół jego twarzy, z której prawej strony – jak z miejsca zauważył Jan – ciemniał siniak, będący wspomnieniem po jego ciosie. Siedział na belce z taką swobodą, jakby czynił to setki razy, jakby – w przeciwieństwie do namiestnika (myśl ta ukłuła go prosto w serce) – przynależał do tego miejsca od zawsze.

Zobaczywszy Jana, Jurko zeskoczył lekko z poręczy i ten młodzieńczy gest, nie wiedzieć dlaczego, przypomniał Skrzetuskiemu Michała Wołodyjowskiego, czekającego nań nieomal każdego wieczora w Łubniach, po naradzie u księcia, by wspólnie udać się do karczmy. Patrząc teraz na Kozaka, namiestnik zadał sobie w duszy pytanie, co właściwie kazało mu traktować go od początku z wyższością i lekceważeniem – uprzedzenie, buta, a może po prostu zazdrość? Byli rówieśnikami, a teraz, gdy stali naprzeciwko siebie, stało się jasne, że są nieomal tego samego wzrostu – może Jurko był minimalnie niższy i drobniejszy.

– I cóż, Laszku, nie pożegnasz się z nią nawet? – zielono-niebieskie oczy spojrzały wprost na Jana, a na ich dnie zamajaczyła wrogość – namąciwszy jej wczoraj w głowie, dziś po prostu odjedziesz?

Skrzetuskiego, o dziwo, nawet nie zaskoczyło to, że Bohun nagle zaczął zwracać się do niego per „ty”. Zupełnie jakby poranna bójka rozbiła między nimi jakąś niewidzialną barierę.

– Chciałbym, żeby to było jasne: dla człowieka mojego stanu i pokroju niemożliwością jest obdarzać szacunkiem dziewczynę, która o swoją cześć nie dba.

W jasnych oczach watażki gniew zdawał się w tym momencie zlewać w jedno z bezbrzeżnym smutkiem. 

– A więc ty naprawdę tak o niej myślisz? – zapytał cicho – Więc to nas różni. Ja nie przestałbym jej kochać… nie kochałbym jej mniej nawet wtedy, gdybym pewnego dnia ujrzał ją w czehryńskim burdelu – Jan z lekkim zaniepokojeniem obserwował, jak Kozaka stopniowo zaczyna ogarniać wściekłość. Bezdenna, ślepa wściekłość, jakiej nigdy w żadnym innym człowieku nie widział – Nie wszystko może być zawsze tak idealne, doskonałe, proste! Boże, jak ja was nienawidzę! – krzyknął, kopiąc ze złością w leżące na podwórku wiadro, aż potoczyło się z brzękiem w kąt majdanu – Wszyscy jesteście tacy sami, panowie szlachta! Prawicie w kółko o czci i honorze, a zdrady w was tyle co czerwi w trupach! Wyciągasz po nią rękę jak po przedmiot – niebiesko-zielone oczy spojrzały nagle namiestnikowi prosto w twarz – piękny, drogi przedmiot, który ci się po prostu należy…

– A tyś lepszy? Porozumiałeś się z jej stryjenką w sprawie zaręczyn – wtrącił Skrzetuski – a jej samej nie raczyłeś nawet spytać o zdanie!

– Drogi przedmiot – Jurko zdawał się go nie słyszeć – jak tamten koń wielkiej krwi – wskazał głową w kierunku zagrody – wart ze cztery wsie, jak świetnie wyważona szabla z najlepszej stali…

– Jak wysadzane perłami fatałaszki, jak czerwone pomponiki przy końskim rzędzie, jak haftowane buciki – próbował złośliwie przekrzykiwać go Jan, sam wątpiąc w sens tego, co mówi.

– Do pełni blasku potrzebna ci jeszcze tylko żona z wielkiego rodu, potomkini Rurykowiczów, taka, z jaką można się bez wstydu pokazać na balu w Łubniach. Możesz mieć każdą, ale zjawiasz się tutaj, by wydrzeć mi to jedyne, co mam na świecie, a potem… potem, gdy stwierdzasz, że zabawka już popsuta, po prostu zabierasz stąd swój dworski tyłek…

Namiestnik spróbował wyminąć go i wejść do stajni. Czuł, że jeśli nie zrobi tego w tej chwili, więcej nie zdzierży i podwórzec w Rozłogach spłynie krwią.

– Helena jest czysta – usłyszał za sobą zmieniony, nagle dziwnie delikatny głos Bohuna – Nie zrobiła nic, czego mogłaby się w twoich oczach wstydzić. Ja… nie zhańbiłem jej. – Jan odwrócił się i spojrzał drugiemu mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. Jaśniały w tej chwili bolesną wprost szczerością – wiem, że popełniam teraz największe głupstwo w moim życiu, ale nie zniosę myśli o tym, że ty… że ktokolwiek mógłby myśleć o niej źle…

– Ale przecież kniahini mówiła…

– Matka chciała, żebyś w to uwierzył – kontynuował cicho Kozak – zrobiła to, by chronić mnie. Bo dobrze zna takich paniczyków jak ty…

– Więc dziś w nocy…

– Tak, dziś w nocy Halszka spała jak aniołek w swoim pokoju, a ja włóczyłem się sam po stepie i obmyślałem, jak cię ubić.

Jan poczuł, jak jego pierś przepełnia niespotykana wprost lekkość.

Jurko tymczasem wskoczył z powrotem na swoją belkę, a na jego twarzy zaigrał nagle szelmowski uśmiech:

– Ale dałeś się jej podpuścić. No, zupełnie jak dzieciak.

_Ile jeszcze niespodzianek drzemie w tym dziwnym człowieku?_ – pomyślał Skrzetuski, głośno zaś rzekł: Ty! Słowo jeszcze, a dam ci w zęby z drugiej strony!

Odpowiedział mu wybuch dźwięcznego śmiechu:

– Zawsze do usług! Z radością podbiję ci drugie oko – Kozak z gracją zeskoczył na ziemię, po czym nagle spoważniawszy, utkwił swoje jasne oczy w twarzy namiestnika i rzekł twardo: Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać. Przez następne miesiące będę wraz z moim pułkiem trzymał straż w Czehryniu – skłonił się lekko i skierował w stronę dworu.

– I dajesz mi rycerskie słowo, żeś nigdy kniaziówny w jej pokoiku nie odwiedzał? – zawołał za nim Jan.

Jurko odwrócił się do niego i odrzekł z tym samym uśmiechem co wcześniej:

– Nadtoś ciekaw. Azaliż nie jestem jej przybranym bratem? Przez te lata robiłem z nią wiele różnych rzeczy – przystanął, a potem doskonale wiedząc, że dzięki temu, co teraz powie, namiestnik będzie miał o czym rozmyślać w długie samotne wieczory, dodał – kiedyś nawet kąpałem się z nią w rzece – znów przerwał, rozbawiony wyrazem twarzy rozmówcy – z nią… i z tamtymi czterema… kilkanaście wiosen temu.

_Przechera_ – przeleciało przez myśl Skrzetuskiemu.


	3. Chapter 3

Pan Jan czuł się tak, jakby odebrano mu duszę. Im bardziej oddalał się od Rozłogów, tym gwałtowniej cisnęły mu się przed oczy obrazy scen, których był tam świadkiem, a w uszach dzwoniły głosy: Heleny, starej Kurcewiczowej, jej synów, w końcu zaś – Bohuna. Z początku myślał, że gdy dojedzie do Łubniów, zgiełk miejsca rozproszy w nim te wspomnienia, że rzuciwszy się w wir swych zwykłych obowiązków, rychło będzie w stanie odzyskać właściwą sobie równowagę umysłu i ukoić rozpalone do bólu serce. Dni jednak mijały, a on poruszał się jakby we śnie, z mechaniczną, wyuczoną pilnością wykonując powierzone sobie zadania. Wystarczyła jednak tylko chwila bezczynności, by nagle stanęła mu przed oczami, jak żywa, wirująca w tańcu kniaziówna, z włosami rozwianymi żywiołowym ruchem i zarumienionymi policzkami. Namiestnik przygarniał ją wtedy do piersi, a jego wzrok bezwiednie wędrował ponad jej głową i napotykał tamto przeszywające spojrzenie błękitno-zielonych oczu…

Z początku miał też sporo czasu na rozmyślania w nocy, gdyż sen nie chciał do niego przyjść. Przewracał się nerwowo na swoim żołnierskim posłaniu, próbując odpędzić atakujące go widziadła. W końcu jednak organizm upomniał się o swoje i Skrzetuski – wyczerpany i udręczony – usnął. I wtedy przyszły sny. Tak wyraźne i intensywne jak nigdy dotąd, jakby teraz nie zasypiał, ale z chwilą przekroczenia progu jawy był przenoszony jakąś niewidzialną ręką w inny czas i miejsce. Do Rozłogów. Pierwszą z wizji odbierał tak, jak ogląda się paschalne misterium: nie jako uczestnik wydarzeń, lecz ich bierny, niezauważalny dla nikogo świadek. Widział skąpany w rozproszonym świetle księżyca i gwiazd step, po którym biegnie czarny koń, niosący na grzbiecie dwoje ludzi. Kozacki pułkownik w jednej ręce dzierżył lejce wierzchowca, drugą zaś obejmował w talii i przygarniał do siebie Helenę, siedzącą przed nim bokiem i ufnie wtulającą się w jego pierś. Bohun co chwila pochylał się do niej, by rzec jej coś, czego Skrzetuski nie mógł usłyszeć, składając przy tym na jej twarzy i szyi delikatne pocałunki. W końcu dojechali do zacisznej, zasłoniętej ze wszystkich stron przed postronnym spojrzeniem, kotlinki. Kozak lekko zeskoczył na ziemię, po czym wyciągnął ręce do ukochanej, która zsunęła się miękko z końskiego grzbietu wprost w jego ramiona. Po chwili już dotykali się i całowali, kierując się w głąb otoczonej gąszczem polany. Jan – mimo skąpego oświetlenia całej sceny, okrutnym prawem sennych majaków – z przerażającą dokładnością widział, jak zrzucają z siebie odzienie, a potem kochają się, spleceni ze sobą na siedząco, oboje całkowicie nadzy i tak boleśnie piękni jak hinduscy bogowie, na tej starej rycinie w zakupionej od Ormian księdze, którą ktoś mu kiedyś w sekrecie pokazywał, przed wielu już laty…

Widziadło powróciło następnej nocy, ale już w przedziwny sposób odmienione: Jan tym razem siedział na grzbiecie czarnego wierzchowca, czując za sobą ciepło drugiego jeźdźca, który opiekuńczo przytulał go do siebie. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń, splecioną z ręką Kozaka i nagle ze zdumieniem uświadomił sobie kruchość i delikatność swojego ciała, a potem zadrżał, gdy dotarło do niego, że oto dano mu w tej chwili być nikim innym jak… Heleną – dziewczyną, która wszak już jakiś czas temu stała się częścią jego własnej istoty. Za uchem czuł oddech Jurka, a jego wąsy łaskotały go w szyję, gdy watażka pochylał się, by szeptać czule: _Jaskółko moja, ukochana, mój mały ptaszku, moje serdeńko, moje wszystko_ – słowa zlewały się ze sobą, nieomal jak tekst wypowiadanej w natchnieniu modlitwy, w jedną, kojącą melodię.

Gdy dojechali do znanej już namiestnikowi kotlinki, a Bohun stał obok konia ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w twarzy swej ukochanej, Skrzetuski wprawnym ruchem kawalerzysty przerzucił nogę nad końskim grzbietem i potykając się z lekka o zbyt długą, jak na jego gust, suknię, zsunął się w jego ciepłe i silne ramiona. Spojrzał na swego narzeczonego oczami kniaziówny i poczuł się tak, jakby wpadał w oślepiająco jasną przestrzeń. Błękitne tęczówki Jurka płonęły w tym momencie tak niewyobrażalnie szczerym i wszechogarniającym oddaniem, że śniącemu Janowi ścisnęło się serce. _Jakże mógłbym odebrać mu tę dziewczynę_ – pomyślał, gwałtownie przerzucając się na drugi bok – _Musiałbym chyba nie mieć sumienia_. Tymczasem Jan-postać z sennej wizji, uwięziony w kobiecym ciele Heleny, pojął nagle, że ma oto przed sobą swego przyszłego męża, a zatem nie może zrobić nic innego – nic prostszego i bardziej naturalnego – niż wspiąć się na palce, wpleść dłonie w jego włosy i wpić się spragnionymi do bólu ustami w jego miękkie i ciepłe wargi…

Doznanie było tak intensywne, że Skrzetuski przebudził się z jękiem, gwałtownie siadając na łóżku. Trwał bez ruchu przez dłuższą chwilę, próbując pozbierać i złożyć w jedną, w miarę logiczną całość swoje rozgorączkowane myśli. Szukał w głowie wytłumaczenia i go nie znajdował. I nie mógł go odnaleźć przez cały dzień, poruszając się między żywymi ludźmi jak odurzony gorzałką lub jakimś mocnym, leczniczym naparem. Parę razy zdało mu się, że nie zdzierży naporu wizji i emocji, nieomal rozsadzających mu czaszkę, lecz zaraz potem napływała świadomość, że nie ma gdzie szukać ratunku. Do medyka iść nie mógł, gdyż jego ciało było całkowicie zdrowe. Zastanawiał się, czy by się do spowiedzi nie udać, duszy nie oczyścić, albo może jakiemuś zaufanemu druhowi nie zwierzyć. Obie te możliwości odrzucił jednak po chwili namysłu: Jan Skrzetuski nie był już naiwnym młodzieniaszkiem, znał dobrze prawa rządzące światem, w którym przyszło mu żyć, więc szybko zrozumiał, że bez względu na to, czym było zesłane na niego brzemię, przyjdzie mu uporać się z nim w całkowitej samotności, w głębi siebie.

Nieomal odetchnął z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że kolejnej nocy śni zgoła inny sen: poranne światło padało na biało-szary piasek podwórka w Rozłogach, po którym stąpał miarowo, zmierzając w kierunku stajni. Czuł na ramionach znajomy ciężar kolczugi, o jego lewe biodro ocierała się szabla, a przypięte do żołnierskich butów ostrogi pobrzękiwały z każdym jego krokiem. Pojął, że jest sobą – namiestnikiem chorągwi pancernej Jaśnie Oświeconego księcia Jeremiego Wiśniowieckiego – i ta prosta konstatacja napełniła mu piersi otuchą i radością.

I wtedy ją zobaczył. Siedziała na drewnianej poręczy, oddzielającej zagrodę dla koni od reszty podwórza, wsparta plecami o słup, podtrzymujący zadaszenie nad stajnią. Jej lewa noga, lekko zgięta w kolanie, wyciągnięta była wzdłuż belki, prawa zaś stopa – obuta w granatowy, haftowany w orientalne wzory kozaczek – z nonszalancką swobodą kołysała się nad ziemią. Dziewczyna była niezwykle, zjawiskowo wręcz piękna. Jej czarne włosy, o wiele krótsze niż u większości znanych namiestnikowi panien, nie były w żaden sposób ujarzmione, lecz układały się swobodnie wokół twarzy, nie sięgając dalej niż do ramion, na czoło spadając zaś w postaci pojedynczych, niesfornych kosmyków. Jednak to nie one sprawiły, że serce Jana zatrzymało się na chwilę, a potem pogalopowało do przodu jak spłoszony koń: wyrwana z zadumy nieznajoma uniosła nagle ocienione długimi, ciemnymi rzęsami powieki i spojrzała namiestnikowi prosto w twarz wielkimi, niebiesko-zielonymi oczami, które wydały mu się aż nazbyt dobrze znane.

_Święci Pańscy_ – westchnął Skrzetuski w duchu – _wszystko, tylko nie to_. 

Panna, zauważywszy najprawdopodobniej jego zakłopotanie, uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko, po czym wdzięcznym ruchem wygładziła swą bogato zdobioną, ciemnogranatową suknię z rozciętymi, jak w kontuszu, rękawami. Następnie jej lewa, upierścieniona ręka, odziana w ciemnobłękitny atłas, niedbale spoczęła na ugiętym kolanie. _Dłonie to ma rzeczywiście piękne_ – pomyślał nagle namiestnik – _jak przystało na lutnistę._

– Zaiste prawdą jest to, co o tobie mówią – odezwał się dwornie – jesteś rzeczywiście najpiękniejsza ze wszystkich mołodyc Ukrainy.

Szelmowski uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy nieznajomej, gdy odrzekła hardo:

– I cóż z tego, Laszku? Wydaje ci się, że możesz po prostu wyciągnąć po mnie rękę, ot tak, jak po przedmiot, do którego masz prawo? – Skrzetuski poczuł, że rumieni się pod palącym spojrzeniem jej jasnych oczu – A może nie? Może brak ci odwagi? U was wszak, panowie szlachta, pewnie i odwaga jest tylko na pokaz… Jak i wszystko inne…

– Ty! – rzekł nagle Jan – Słowo jeszcze, i zerżnę cię, jak tu siedzisz, na tej twojej grzędzie! – to były ostre słowa, jakich namiestnik nigdy w życiu nie poważyłby się wypowiedzieć do żadnej kobiety na jawie. Teraz jednak wyrwały się z jego ust nieomal bezwiednie.

Dziewczyna gwałtownie odwróciła głowę w lewo, spoglądając za siebie, a potem, świetnie znanym Skrzetuskiemu gestem, przeniosła spojrzenie z powrotem na rozmówcę:

– To byłoby trudne z praktycznego punktu widzenia – przez moment na jej twarzy uśmiech walczył z powagą. A potem długie, czarne rzęsy podniosły się nagle i para błękitnych źrenic spojrzała na Skrzetuskiego z tak bezbrzeżną rzewnością, że dreszcz przeszedł przez całe jego ciało – I naprawdę potrafiłbyś mnie pohańbić, panie rycerzu? – spytała miękko i zdało mu się nagle, że w kącikach jej ślicznych oczu zamigotały łzy – albo… ją? Wedrzeć się siłą w czyjeś ciało? Ja nie potrafię. Ja nigdy w życiu jej nie pohańbię, chociaż wszyscy wokół o to mnie posądzają.

Trudno rzec, co bardziej ugodziło Jana: niespodziewana wzmianka o Kurcewiczównie, czy też naturalność, z jaką siedząca przed nim istota – było-niebyło, dziewka i to nieszlacheckiego pochodzenia – skojarzyła swoje pragnienia z jego własnymi, tak, jakby byli sobie zupełnie równi, jakby byli dokładnie tym samym.

– Helena jest kniaziówną, panną z wielkiego rodu. A co do ciebie.. – rzekł wściekły Skrzetuski z drwiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach, a potem, niezbyt zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie robi, pewnym krokiem zbliżył się do Kozaczki i dość brutalnie uniósł jej podbródek, by spojrzała mu w oczy – czegokolwiek bym z tobą nie zrobił, dla kogoś takiego jak ty byłby to zbytek łaski…

Nie skończył, gdyż w tym momencie zatoczył się i prawie upadł, porażony siłą uderzenia w lewy policzek. Cios był wymierzony nad wyraz zręcznie, z niewątpliwą wprawą i niekobiecą zgoła mocą. Namiestnik bardziej usłyszał niż zobaczył jak nieznajoma zeskakuje lekko z poręczy, a potem, najwyraźniej rozwścieczona, odchodzi szybko, szeleszcząc drogą materią swej granatowej sukni, wysoka, smukła jak topola i dumna niczym wzbijający się pod niebo sokół…

Jan usiadł na posłaniu, odruchowo chwytając się za lewy policzek, który naprawdę zabolał go pod dotykiem palców. _Ten bies_ – rzekł do siebie z goryczą – _chyba mi coś zadał. Nie ma innego wytłumaczenia._ Bo i rzeczywiście trudno byłoby znaleźć tu jakąś racjonalną odpowiedź. W sercu namiestnika zamieszkał jad, a jego ciało zaczęło trawić pragnienie. Ani jednego, ani drugiego nie była już w stanie ukoić modlitwa i ciężka praca, czy też gorzałka lub uspokajające zioła, a tym bardziej sen. Ten ostatni stał się niepodzielnym królestwem urywanych, gorączkowych majaków…

… Niebiesko-zielone oczy były pełne ognia i nienawiści. Pchnął właśnie przybraną siostrę kniaziówny w głąb stajni i przyparł do ściany swoim ciężarem, unieruchamiając obie jej dłonie nad głową w żelaznym uścisku.

– Jesteś moim przekleństwem – wysyczała z gniewem, a jej smukłe ciało prężyło się pod nim jak grzbiet nieujeżdżonego jeszcze do końca wierzchowca – zjawiłeś się tu, by wydrzeć mi wszystko, co mam – ponieważ byli nieomal tego samego wzrostu, bez problemu odnalazł jej usta i zdusił protesty głębokim pocałunkiem. O dziwo, dość szybko zaczęła go oddawać. Całowała z furią, jakby to nie była pieszczota, ale pojedynek lub pole bitwy, nieustępliwie i hardo, przelewając w ten gest całą kłębiącą się w niej wściekłość, tak wszechogarniającą, że Jan zaczął czuć instynktowny lęk.

– Czy pomyślałeś o tym, co stanie się z Heleną? – spytała nagle z bezbrzeżnym żalem, gdy wreszcie się od siebie oderwali – może ty o to nie dbasz, ale ja… nigdy jej nie porzucę…

– Nie dbam już o nic – szeptał Jan ledwo łapiąc oddech – nawet o to, kim jesteś. Może to i prawda, że znaleziono cię w stepie, chłopskiego podrzutka… mam to gdzieś… zaślubię cię, wyjedziemy do Łubniów. Będziesz moja, wyłącznie moja…

Z jasnych oczu strzelił ogień.

– Nie będę twoja – rzekła twardo – ani niczyja inna. Jestem wolnym Kozakiem.

… Wykwintny materiał trzeszczał pod jego niecierpliwymi ruchami.

– Uważaj, drzesz mi suknię – zauważyła z goryczą w głosie. Te słowa odniosły jednak skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego. Namiestnik odwrócił ją tyłem do siebie i zaczął coraz to gwałtowniej zdzierać z niej amarantowo-błękitną szatę – Niech cię piekło pochłonie razem z twoimi fatałaszkami, perełkami i haftowanymi bucikami! – charczał prosto w jej ucho, odgarniając dłonią wilgotne kosmyki czarnych włosów – po diabła stroić się tak komuś takiemu jak ty? Na cóż ci te wszystkie karbunkuły i złotogłowie? Ty sam jesteś klejnotem bez ceny – dokopawszy się wreszcie do gołej skóry, pokrywał ją teraz głodnymi pocałunkami, poczynając od karku, a następnie schodząc coraz niżej i niżej – jesteś specjałem ponad wszystkie inne, taki, jakim cię pan Bóg stworzył…

Po tych ostatnich słowach Skrzetuski osunął się w upragnioną ciemność. Gdy się obudził, słońce stało już wysoko na niebie. Pojąwszy, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna spał mocno i bez majaków, poczuł, że jego serce przepełnia niespotykana wprost lekkość. Kiedy zaś przez kilka kolejnych nocy żadne widziadło nie zakłóciło jego spokoju, zaczął nabierać ufności, że dręczący go od powrotu z Rozłogów demon postanowił wreszcie opuścić swoją ofiarę. A potem przyszedł kolejny sen.

Pan Jan jechał konno przez skąpany w nocnej ciszy step, wdychając chłodne powietrze i zapach wielu zmieszanych ze sobą roślin. Miał na sobie swój zwyczajny mundur namiestnika pancernej chorągwi, a u jego lewego boku kołysała się szabla. _Co za ulga_ – pomyślał, uśmiechając się do własnych myśli – _Może jednak jest szansa, Janie Skrzetuski, że wrócisz do pełni zdrowych zmysłów._ Kiedy jednak zrozumiał, że przed nim na wierzchowcu siedzi nie kto inny niż Kurcewiczówna, miał wprost ochotę wznieść oba ramiona do niebios i głośno dziękować Najświętszej Panience. Krągłe ciało Heleny było ciepłe i znajome. Wtulała się ufnie w jego pierś, a jej drobna dłoń muskała lekko dzierżącą lejce rękę. Naraz pojął, że kierują się w stronę znanej mu już dobrze kotlinki i poczuł wzbierającą w nim – na myśl o tym, co może się w niej za chwilę wydarzyć – falę podniecenia. Odsunął na bok ciężkie warkocze, by złożyć pocałunek na szyi kniaziówny. Zamruczała z zadowoleniem, zatracił się więc na moment w jej bliskości. I nagle poczuł, że zamiast grubych splotów jego palce gładzą krótkie kosmyki, zwijające się na karku w delikatne kędziorki. Pochylił się, by dotknąć ich wargami i jego uszu doszedł znajomy odgłos gwałtownie nabieranego powietrza. Zrozumiał, że towarzyszącą mu panną nie jest Helena, lecz jej krnąbrna przybrana siostra.

_No i po idylli_ – pomyślał z goryczą – _zaraz się zacznie szarpanina_. Wbrew obawom Jana Kozaczka siedziała jednak przed nim na koniu spokojna i odprężona, miękko przytulając się plecami do swego towarzysza i poddając się jego pieszczotom. Odchyliła głowę w jedną stronę, bezgłośnie zachęcając go, by powrócił do przerwanej przed chwilą czynności. Całował więc znów jej szyję, obojczyk i kark, zataczając językiem kręgi wokół ucha, aż poczuł, jak jej serce gwałtownie przyśpiesza, a całe ciało zaczyna mimowolnie drżeć w jego objęciach. Zacieśnił zatem uścisk, puszczając na moment lejce. Wierzchowiec, doskonale znający drogę, szedł stępa przed siebie. I wtedy stało się coś niespodziewanego: dziewczyna wprawnym ruchem – tak, jakby robiła to wiele, wiele razy – chwyciła i zebrała cugle. Zdziwiony Jan położył ręce na jej dłoniach, przez chwilę przeplatali miłośnie swe palce, gładząc je sobie nawzajem. Dłonie Kozaczki były szczupłe, ale jednocześnie silne i Skrzetuskiemu nagle zdało się, że wyczuwa na nich, identyczne jak na swoich własnych, zgrubienia i odciski od szabli.

Gdy dojechali na miejsce, namiestnik zeskoczył na ziemię, wyciągając ręce do swojej wybranki. Ona zaś z iście żołnierską sprawnością przerzuciła nogę nad końskim grzbietem i szybko zsunęła się w jego objęcia. Jan czuł, jak pod opuszkami jego palców przesuwa się kunsztowny, naszywany drobnymi kamieniami materiał, okrywający smukłe i sprężyste ciało. Nagle dwoje silnych ramion objęło go w pasie i przygarnęło do siebie z niezwykłą jak na kobietę mocą. Na wysokości wzroku Skrzetuskiego znalazła się para błękitnych oczu, teraz na wpół przysłoniętych ciemnymi rzęsami. _Dłuższych to już chyba żadna inna nie ma_ – zdążyło jeszcze przemknąć przez myśl Janowi, gdy wtem z jego ustami złączyły się pełne, ciepłe wargi, delikatne i zachłanne zarazem. Całowali się przez chwilę, aż zdało mu się, że łaskocze go coś – jakby wąsy. Sięgnął dłonią do tej twarzy, która znajdowała się tuż przy jego własnej, i zakłuł go w palce twardy, kilkudniowy zarost. I wtedy to Jan Skrzetuski, namiestnik chorągwi pancernej, z przerażającą jasnością pojął, że trzyma w miłosnym uścisku samego podpułkownika Kozaków rejestrowych, Jurka Bohuna…

Obudził się z krzykiem i nie zważając już na nic, nawet na panujący na dworze przejmujący ziąb, wybiegł w samej koszuli na majdan. Dopadł znajdującej się na jego środku studni, po czym zaczął w amoku wylewać na siebie zimną wodę, wiadro za wiadrem.

– Mój jegomość, tak nie można – kątem oka ujrzał biegnącego w jego kierunku Rzędziana. Pacholik, z przerażeniem wypisanym na pulchnej twarzy, zarzucił nań suche prześcieradło i owinął podbitym futrem kubrakiem – Waszmość się zaziębi, w chorobę popadnie. Tak dłużej nie może być…

– Prawdę rzekłeś – wycharczał oszołomiony i udręczony Skrzetuski – pakuj sakwy, z rana wyjeżdżamy. Czas najwyższy skończyć z tym obłędem.

– Mój jegomość, dokąd? Do Rozłogów?

– Nie – rzekł namiestnik, spluwając w zasnuwające podwórzec błoto – do Czehrynia.


End file.
